Mind Games by chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ren and Kyoko finally get to spend a holiday together on a beach thanks to Lory. However there's a catch... they must go as the Heel siblings! what will happen when they run into Sho and Beagle! How will they survive a whole month together!Rivals will clash, sanity will be tested and Weirdo's will become weirder! can Ren and Kyoko handle it? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games by chachingmel123

Rewrite: 11/08/2015

I do not own Skip Beat or characters just plot and future OC characters ( **original character** for those of you who don't know what it means)

Chapter 1- Ren's worst Nightmare!

"It was so nice of Boss to gave us time off work." Ren turned to Kyoko with his gentlemen smile as they loaded their luggage onto the cab.

"Y-Y-Yes It sure was" she stuttered back in a tone that did not imply confidence, avoiding making eye contact with Ren in fear of facing the terror that was Tsuruga Ren while unknowingly shaking.

Ren noticed her shaking and realised how much he lost his temper, instantly overcome with guilt, he sighed. "It's not your fault Kyoko" glanced over his shoulder to see her relax a bit, encouraging him to go on.

"Let's just enjoy the holiday, " He said putting on a sparkling smile that unsettle her.

When both of their eyes meet, they were consumed by embarrassment and were forced to look the other way.

Don't get the wrong idea.

They both were looking forward to their "special time" together even though they wouldn't admit it to each other ...but...did they...had to...go...as...

_CAIN AND SESTU HEEL!?_

(Flashback)

#presidents office#

Ren and Kyoko both sat in Lory's office after being called by him.

Lory was dressed in a octopus themed custom that was coloured very bright blue that was so bright that they were momentarily blinded as they both wondered the same question..._WHY!?_

"The reason why I called you here, today. Is because I thought you've been working hard lately and you need a vacation." Lory said, putting on a business face while secretly pleased with himself for being very eye-catching today as well.

This prompted the look of confusion.

"Yes, you heard me" he repeated what he said for the second time so that it could properly sink in.

The first to snap out of the confused state was Ren. "but my schedule is full" he protested.

"Not anymore," Lory said in a sing-song voice. "I had your manager clear your schedule for the whole month" making Ren close and open his mouth like a goldfish.

Lory then advanced to Kyoko and said "you don't want to be unprofessional now do we...Kyoko?" attacking the right points making Kyoko thought's flock her mind of being in top form for her job and * blush* being together with Ren on the beach.

Next to her, Ren was having a battle within himself.

The fantasies were coming back.

Kyoko glowing skin in the sunlight. Her tender lips. Her beautiful eyes. Kuon was screaming " Take the offer and claim what you deserve! Tonight she will be mine!. The Ren part of him was worried he'll scare her away and never see her again.

Lory glanced over to Ren with a ' fan girl' smile just wondering what was going on in his head.

"We'll do it!" snapping Ren out of his thoughts,shocked to see Kyoko so passionate about accepting this vacation. It truly was a sight to behold-

"so you're both going on vacation," Lory said, cutting Ren's line of thought before he went too deeply into it. Ren was secretly thanking Lory inside.

Lory just smiled all knowingly.

"Yes, you can go on a Vacation..." Ren narrowed his eyes at the pause.

" As the HEEL SIBLINGS!"

"..."

"..."

_As expected of the president._

(End of flashback)

And that explains the mess there were in, now.

Two highly dangerous people.

One very unlucky driver.

The unlucky person who was driving the heel siblings for the day got the fright of their lives when he saw who his passengers were.

They didn't speak just glared or stared at the back of his head.

He was almost in tears when he was blessed with them leaving his cab.

The heels siblings made their way to the resort, hearing the sound of people laughing, chatting and whispering.

They walked in

The room was silent.

A mysterious era engulfed the two standing there, sending out unfriendly vibes that murdered the mood and atmosphere, leaving intense anticipation leaving everyone to become as white as a ghost.

Cain and Sestu didn't bat an eyelash, already used to it.

Cain wore black leather trousers with skull straps attached to them, covered over by his heavy black boots with spikes at the bottom. He also wore an open leather jacket, showing off his very impressive six-pack, of course, this caught the eye of many women as they walked to the counter desk. Sestu sixth sense activated and stared them down anyone who so much as look at her Nii-san in funny making them flinch under her mighty gaze.

Cain on the other hand, wore an uncaring expression but on the inside he was struggling to prevent Kuon from resurfacing to fulfil his desires which were lit because of the sexy outfit his object of desire wore.

Sestu wore a leather crop top, compliments of Jelly. It showed off her stomach and clung to her chest shaping it. Very tightly did her black shorts hugged her butt, fingerless gloves and black combat boots making her every man's dream and he couldn't even look!

She earned the attention of all the males, Cain was there to make sure the males did not overstep their boundaries. He ruled with an iron fist and they know it.

"here is your room key, sir". The poor counter lady trembled in fear at the large man before her, not wanting to look him in the eye, she looked at another part of his body making Sestu stare her down with a look that seems to say ' look at him any further and I will hurt you' .

Poor counter lady eyes grow wide, having no choice but to turn around and talk to thin air.

Cain took the key and motioned for Sestu to follow when they left the room, the tension left with them. Everyone started to slowly relax and return back to normal however they all had one question on their mind...

_Who were they!?_

**#** With Cain and Sestu#

Their room was very exotic and tropical.

It had fake palm trees to brighten the mood, two beds in the centre of the room which were Hawaii themed, mini drink bar in the corner.

Kyoko was impressed.

Sestu just looked around bored and very uninterested. Cain walked through the room without even sparing a glance already heading to the balcony to smoke, he just lit his lighter when a hand pulled the cigarette out of his hand before he could light it.

"No smoking means you won't be smelling of smoke throughout the whole Vacation, nii-san" she cooed, gaining his attention.

Cain growled, obviously not happy with being depraved of the few pleasures in his life.

"Don't give me that. Change and meet me down at the beach" with that she walked downstairs towards the beach while Cain watching her.

He know he had to do what he was told to do even though he didn't want to.

In no time flat he was on the beach in a biker beach swimming trunks looking for Sestu.

He scanned the beach causing people to cower under his gaze until he found her.

In a very skimpy bikini suit that outlined her figure and left little to the imagination. she looked so beautiful as he stood there, he stared at her for a while.

The images were back.

He shook his head to relieve himself of them and clear his head. He noticed that she was surrounded by two young males that look familiar...

He started walking towards her to get a better look at them and scare them away. However only inches away did he stopped, his eyes widen in realisation, as it hit him with powerful force.

His blood boiled.

_Why are Reino and Sho, here!?_

I will re-write all my chapters, I promise. now onto the next chapter tell me what you think of the 'rewritten' version of this chapter, is it more organised?


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games Chapter 2

Edit: 02/11/2015

Ren: Who would have thought this story would get nearly 20 reviews?

Kyoko: It was all Ren, not me. I only helped a little bit.

Sho: Tch! You know it was all m-

Ren: Kyoko! You've worked hard also.

Kyoko: Thank you, that means a lot to me * blush*

Sho: Is **ANYONE** listen to me!

Reino: Is he always like this?

Ren and Kyoko, both nod.

Sho: Beagle!? Where did you come from!?

Reino: ...I've been here since the very beginning…*sweat dropping*

Kyoko: As expected from the demon from hell.

Reino: for the last time. I. am. Not. A DEMON!

Mel: Sho, since you haven't spoken you can say the disclaimer.

Sho: Tch. It's just one person after another popping u-

Mel: SHUT, UP AND SAY IT!

Ren: ...

Kyoko: ...

Reino: ... wow.

Sho...The author does not own us. Just the plot.

Mel: See... was it so hard?

Ren: I feel sorry for Reino and Sho in this chapter.

R and S: WHY?!

Ren: (Smiles a true gentleman smile)

Author Note: due to popular demand this story will not be a one- shot and will update on the 7th of every month. I have a lot of free time since my exams are over and I don't need to step in school for a whole 2 MONTHS! I'm over the moon :) while my siblings suffer.

Chapter 2 - Dancing with the devil

Sestu PV

_Of all people to run into...why did it have to be them!?_

[Flashback]

Walking, onto the beach in a very skimpy outfit, instantly I know something was off.

Grudge 1#: Mistress. I detected a lower life form coming this way.

Grudge 2#- How should we dispose of him, Mistress?

Kyoko: Do nothing, let's see how this plays out.

1# and 2#: yes mistress.

"K-Kyoko?" a familiar pest voice asked.

I didn't turn around, hoping the pest would go away and regaining control of my killing intent before it has the chance to leak out. Kyoko was fighting to break to the surface and both personalities where forced to contend with each other however Sestuka Heel came out on top.

Normal PV

Sho, having decided to take a vacation thanks to his manager recommendation since he had been working himself so hard, lately, walked onto the beach in what he called 'Shorts that would guarantee that women would look my way' and he got just that. However the female he really wanted to look his way, wasn't paying attention to him at all and that what frustrated him.

He began walking over there admiring her long legs and a bit of exposed skin in the back area, intent on wooing her and making her fall head over hills in love with him.

That idea lasted, approximately two minutes before the beauty turned around to reveal, a face that was covered in heavy makeup.

It was Kyoko!

When did she become so hot!?

She must be a witch!

Speeding up, his pace in order to ruin what could only be her vacation also so if he was lucky, he would make sure, he was all she thought about and scold her on what she's wearing because it was too flashy for a plain girl like her.

"Kyoko" almost grinning at the thought of her turning around and going pale.

She didn't even turn around and ignored him completely.

He ignored the little pain in his heart, _HOW DARE SHE IGNORE ME! _He thought, his smile becoming a little forced and not wanting to break his cool persona he built for himself, he kept calm.

As stubborn as he was, he wasn't going to take her reaction lying down, he grabbed her shoulder.

Huge mistake.

Before he know what was happening he found himself face down on the beach floor with Kyoko staring down at him with cold eyes.

Other males that happen to be surrounding her had an expression of glee and some were even glaring at him, for daring to force himself on the woman they had tried to hit on for twenty minutes.

Shock wasn't even the words to describe how he was feeling.

Reino PV

Reino had gone from trying to steal Sho identity and songs to now stalking the guy and he felt no shame, maybe if he was luckily he could steal whatever song Sho came up with while he was here.

It didn't take long to track the guy down and he watched in amusement as Sho was attempting to hit on a chick way out of his league who was covered in so much darkness that it was entrancing.

"Kyoko?"

Was Sho an idiot? Why was he mistaken his toy for such a beautiful creature such as her? He wouldn't be surprised if the guys around her, beat the guy until he was black and blue.

Perhaps he could steal the girl from his grasp while pretending to be her knight in shining armour, he didn't love the girl but the expression of seeing a girl he couldn't have choose him of all people was all the more the reason too.

He walked towards them and couldn't stop the smile on his face when the girl didn't even turn around and completely ignored him, knowing it must be hurting the stars pride.

And he loved it.

Perhaps he could actually develop some attachment to this girl?

But Sho wasn't anything but stubborn and persisted in bothering the girl and now some of her 'followers' where starting to notice the annoying guy who wouldn't stop bothering their goddess and began whispering amongst themselves.

It was time for him to step in and play the prince charming.

The girl turned around, once she felt something nasty on her arm and preformed a move that would have guys running for the hills, Sho was now face down onto the sandy floor looking like a deer in front of headlights.

He was in love and to make the moment sweets, he was carrying a camera and took one memorable photograph so he and his band mates could laugh for many years to come.

Normal VP

Sho was quick to piece together what was left of his wounded pride and laughed it off while brushing the sand off of himself, luckily it didn't seem like a great number of people had seen him get his ass handed to him by Kyoko.

"Do you want to die?" 'Kyoko' asked, giving him one fierce glare and Sho was shocked at Kyoko complete one-eighty in personality, this time there was nothing to explain it, there was no camera's around that were filming.

It was like she was a completely different person.

He refused to be wrong!

"Kyoko? Don't you recognise me?" Sho asked, thinking this mist be a prank of some sort.

Sestu was about to reply when her brother voice called out to her.

"Sestu, is something wrong?"

Both guys were shocked to find Sestu face turn from cold to a pure expression of glee in a blink of an eye.

She looked like a girl in love.

This of course irritated Sho to no end, since he believed only he could bring out such an expression in her and to think some other guy had managed to bring out the same expression!

He was fully ready to hit something until he found 'Kyoko' walking towards him and he was thinking_ about time._

She walked straight past him like he wasn't even there!

Oh, hell no! Kyoko was going to pay attention to him whether she liked it or not!

It was than he noticed Beagle standing not that far away from him, how the hell, did the copycat get so close to him without him even knowing!?

Fuming, he was about to give, Beagle a tongue lashing he would never forget but stop when noticed the lead singer horrified expression, frozen stiff.

Beagle looked truly terrified.

His eyes looked right through him and behind.

Sho, suddenly felt alarm bells go off inside his head, telling him he shouldn't turn around and should run away while he still can, however not wanting to lose face, he took a few steps forward and turned around to face an extremely tall man, who looked like he was in his early twenty's with longer than average black, hair. His hair covering most of his rugged handsome features and a murderous aura surrounding him.

Bulky, big muscle were fully on display, pulsing with power and not just for show, those bad boys could do some serious damage if they wanted to and served as a reminder to never get on the wrong side of him.

His piercing gaze made sure both Reino and Sho couldn't move and the sky above them seem to dim, you could literal feel the intensity in the air even the on lookers were rooted to the spot with ghostly white faces.

It wasn't hard to imagine what would happen to the two unfortunate souls that was currently in the man sights. Reino and Sho could have easily been killed from the choking atmosphere alone.

Everything about the man screamed, **MONSTER.**

.

.

"Nii-san, I'm okay" and just like that the atmosphere was broken, the man's eyes shifted from his prey and turned towards his little sister, they softened instantly much to Sho and Reino relief.

"They're not worth it, Nii-san" Sestu cooed, turning her back on them with a sexy smile on her face, completely out of place with everything that was going on around her.

"This is my big brother Cain" she said, introducing the three of them and Reino and Sho wanted nothing to flee so they don't anger her 'big brother', although they don't look anything a like.

They turned their eyes from Sestu to Cain who was giving them one ice, cold glare that could make polar bears freeze.

He gave them a message.

[_Come near her again, and I won't hesitate to kill you, you fucking piece of shit_]

**They gulped**.

And just to make sure the threat stuck, he hit a nearby tree and due to extreme level of fear, the tree exploded in their minds while in reality it just received a couple of cracks.

**The message couldn't be anymore clearer than that.**

Cain clung to Sestu waist possessively and carried her bridal style back to their hotel room leaving a very scared Reino and Sho in his wake.

Sho PV

S-S-Shit...t-t-that was scary I've n-n-never felt my life threatened before…. just to be on a safe side, I'll stay away from her. She wasn't my type anyway, that couldn't be Kyoko anyway but why did her big brother look so familiar? If I didn't know any better I would think he was that clean freak Tsuruga Ren but that can't possibly be him. The guy was way to mess up and rude to be him.

There wasn't any signs that showed he even know me, in fact he looked like he was minutes away from beating me up….so what's this feeling?.

Now that I think about it, Kyoko would never wear something so revealing as that, she was too plain and besides, it not possible for Kyoko to show love when she's the type to reject it with all her heart…so than why do I have such a bad feeling?

Something tells me I should keep an eye on those two...

Reino PV

…Well, that could have gone better... Who know that such people existed in the world? That pursing her would result in my death.

However, that makes the challenge so much more exciting, defeating the overprotective older brother and enquiring such a jewel.

This must be love….so how do I get her without enquiring the wrath of her older brother?

Normal PV

Both Sho and Reino walked away from each other, noticing they had been stood next to each other, far too long.

[End flashback]

(Lory office)

Lory sat in his office watching the whole scene unfold on his flat screen TV.

"**Let's spice things up a bit**"

~2 days later~

There was a knock at the door.

When Sestu opened it, she was handed a parcel address to Cain Heel and after receiving it the person sent to deliver the parcel pretty much bolted.

"Nii-san something came for you" She said, closing the door behind her.

It came as no surprise, when she found him under the bed covers trying to make himself as invisible as possible to get more sleep and failing miserably.

It was to be expected since Cain Heel wasn't a morning person.

"Nii-san, you slept enough!" Sestu said, ripping the covers off him and his hand shot up to take back the blanket but Sestu was stubborn and moved out of the way. "Wake up! Or I won't cook for you"

That got him out of bed and dragging his feet towards her, taking the package and ripping it open to find a very fancy decorated letter with posh writing.

_Boss _They both thought.

He scanned through the letter and when he reached the end, he was absolutely giddy with joy.

**This was never a good sign.**

(Sho, room)

It was pure coincidence that they happened to stay in the same hotel, Sho had a room that fit his huge ego, on the walls where glorified pictures of himself, clothes everywhere much to his mangers dismay and music sheets occupying the ground.

The room was darkly light to highlight the beautiful features of the once gorgeous room, before Sho moved in, the musician himself was sitting on the only bed in the room it too was messy with red silk covers and posh frame.

He had received a similar letter to Cain and his face was turning paler the more he read and his eyes went wide...

_He was____going to die!_

Mel: we'll what do you think? It took me a long time to do this.

Sho: So that's why Ren said he felt sorry for us.

Reino: Even though he was very happy (Mumbles)

Ren: did you say something? *smiling*

Reino: NOTHING!

Kyoko: this chapter was very intense.

Sho: As expected from a scary writer.

Mel:* smiles* I haven't even begun to deal with you yet, Sho. In the next chapter you're going to go through hell thanks to Ren.

R : ( true gentleman smile)

Sho: you can't be serious!

Mel: I won't stop until you've all have suffered! * snickers*

R,K,R,S: 0_o

Author note: I was absolutely horrified at the old me writing, when I went through this chapter that it was absolutely shocking, it's a good thing that I decided to go through one of the chapters today.

Hopefully I can save this story.- 03/11/2015


	3. Chapter 3

Sho : No sign of the writer anywhere.

Kyoko: Ren. Are you sure this is where we met up ?

Ren: that's what She texted me.

Mel: It's finally here...

Reino: WHOA...where did YOU COME FROM!?

Mel: I've been watching you all for 10 minutes across the street...

Ren, Kyoko, Sho, Reino: stalker...

Mel: did you say something? * smiles an angelic smile*

Reino: NOTHING!

Sho: Oh Joy, she's back.

Mel: *turns to beat up Sho*

Sho:( tries to run away)

Reino: best. scene. ever !* camera click*

Ren: shouldn't we help him? ( secretly enjoying Sho getting beaten up)

Kyoko: nope. he deserves it.

Reino: right. he's arrogant and cocky.

Sho: doesn't...anyone...*cough* ...care?

R,K,R: (stares blanking at him)

Mel: the correct answer you're looking for is-

Ren: no.

Sho: bastard! I don't want to hear that from someone like you!

Ren: well it's true.

*all nod.*

Sho: ( depressed in a corner)

Reino: (ignores Sho) The writer does not own us just the plot.

Mel: I'm sure this chapter will make all the Sho haters VERY happy.

Sho:...oh joy.

**Mind Games Chapter 3 **

Chapter 3- playing with a fool.

The Heels Siblings are making their way to the 'Phoenix' site and Cain hasn't stop smiling since they left their room.

which is creepy..

Cain is wearing a black Knee-length jean shorts with a black open shirt and white sandals. While Sestu is wearing black shorts and black tank top with black sandals. Walking hand-to-hand with each other down the beach.

Sestu didn't say anything but inside she was a bit worried because ever since he read that letter he hasn't stopped smiling. She just hoped that want ever he's planning it doesn't involve her.

**'I wonder who the poor guy is?**'

[ Flashback]

Cain is on the bed reading the letter.

(Lory letter)

You are 'invited' to an all male

paintball game solely for celebrities with special guest

**Shou Fuwa **and **Cain Heel ( BJ)**

It would be broadcasted all around the resort.

Be there at the Phoenix site

At 11: am

note: this ' ' means you have **NO **choice, you **HAVE **to come.

'It seems like Boss choose this because I can get full satisfaction and there won't be an damage to the singers body.' Cain thought.

**How interesting...**

Sho is currently panicking in his room.

He has to be in the same event with that SICOPHATH! The world is coming to an end! What little he did know about him was that Cain already hated him. He could already see images of his life flash before his eyes.

I**'m going to Die...**

[End of Flashback]

It was 11: 45 when they arrived at the site they were showed by a very scared staff member to where Cain could get dressed. Cain got dressed in a room similar to their resort room except for the for the fruit basket on the table addressed to him and an assembly of combat clothes on hangers. He took his time getting dressed since he didn't care about making them wait. In the end Sestu was the only one who could drag him out of the room.

He wore black combat boots ( even though he usual wore them), green army trousers that want over his boot, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscle and army jacket. He started attracting attention from girls as he walked by. The only thing that was keeping them at bay was the messed up rumours about him.

He walked down a long corridor that was made out of glass until he could see a bright light at the end. He passed through it and made no effort to acknowledge his surroundings. what he could guess, he was in a very spacious space in front of some kind of forest.

He scanned the faces of people there until he spotted his target: Sho. He wore exactly what he was wearing except ...he wore it worse. He smiled as he thought of all those things he would do to him..

Sho inwardly cringed.

The instructor came onto the field. She was an older women with black hair tied into a pony tail and blue tied eyed. She wore the exact the thing as the contestants except she had the resorts logo on it ( a blue dolphin in front of a Blue moon). She was not looking forward to 'babysitting' cocky celebs from her experience in the past however she did manage to put on a VERY forced smile that by a miracle also spread to her eyes in the presents of the celebrates. Making sure not to offend them in any way as her job was on the line.

She was warned not to especially offend Cain through quickly wide spread rumours that mysterious appeared when he arrived. She had thought it was ridiculous and assumed he was a very well mannered, civilised person who gave the first wrong impression.

After seeing him in the flesh all doubt about the rumours were destroyed. She was so scared that she so desperately wanted to run and hide so well that the even devil himself couldn't find her. He looked like someone you DON'T want to offend due to his connections and the way the atmosphere was intense as she also noticed the other's standing a safe distance from him. Not to mention that crazy look in his eyes as he watched the other celebs with amusement. Though she had to admit he was quite handsome.

"okay the rules are simply all you have to do is-"

BAM!

No sooner after the noise a scream of pain and agony was heard that belong to Sho Fuwa . He was on the floor holding onto his arm for dear life while his face showed that he was in excruciating pain. Immediately people started to panic and ran over to the young pop star checking if he was okay as he was an important guest. In the end they assumed that a paint ball gun had gone off by accident.

nobody noticed Cain smiling in the background, only his sister did which she gave him a nod of approval. An action that did not go unnoticed by the pop star.

He followed where she was looking and that when he say It. A Cheshire cat smile spread across Cain lips that sent a shiver down his spine. even the people around him could somehow sense it , pushing a single thought into their mind's ' was this really an accident?'.

nobody said anything due to fear for their life but they were all thinking it. Sweat began to form on all of their faces.

The instructor had to take control of the situation now before it got out of hand. She called out drawing everyone's attention to her. There was a reason why she was chosen to be in charge of this event. She explained the rules pausing once in a while to have Sestu translate everything for him since he didn't seem to understand Japanese.

The Mark man dressed in all green went up onto the nearest balcony to get a clear view of the whole forest with hidden camera's all around the forest that are broadcasted on the big giant screens all over the resort for the staff and guests to view.

He lifted the silver blank gun in the air making sure the contestants could see it. He counted to 3 before pulling it.

Instantly all the contests ran into the forest scared for the lives looking for a good place to hid.

Cain walked calmly towards the forest with both paint ball guns in his hands. The way he carried them was like the guns were part of his body which scared most of the viewer as it became clear that a simple game of paintball turned into hunting game of cat and mouse.

He walked with such confidence in his step. He know how to track each and every one of them down due to as a child he used to track down animals when he was playing outdoors even though he was convince he would not need the skill as an adult.

One by One he would set up traps for the others. Ear piercing screaming and Gun shots boomed through the hole forest .At least the remaining contestants did not watch the hole scene unfold. the audience weren't so lucky.

It was horrific .The viewers saw everything from every angle in very high definition. They all saw how he expertly set up traps that where unimaginable to normal people with sadistic twist to guarantee the target would suffer. They saw how he would watch his soon to be next victim. His predatory expression and the grin that would spread through his lips as he played with his prey. The terrified expression they would have as he admired their last expression before finishing them off. All this was enough to make anyone pale.

It continued like this for 15 whole minutes. He had taken down all others.. all that was left was Sho.

His fans cheered him on as Cain got closer...

Cain could easily take him out but he wanted to toy with him...make him so terrified he would stay away from him and his sister. He still had a grudge against him because he know how stubborn the pop star was.

This was necessary.

The pop star was very scared even though he didn't show it on his face. He began feeling paranoid, jerking at everything that moved. He ran deeper and deeper in the forest.

He's feet lead him in front of an old abandoned factory. Thinking it was safe he quickly entered it...how wrong he was.

Cain travelling on tree tops , saw Sho enter the factory. He went through one of its broken windows and closed it behind him not before turning to one of the hidden camera and given a crocked smile making the viewers blood run cold.

There was no camera's inside the factory so there was no way of seeing what was happening. All the viewers could do was wait for one of them to come out. This allowed the mind to run wild with crazy situation that might occur in the factory.

No sooner, they heard Sho screaming and shouting for help followed by manic laughter..

People were panicking , concern and worry written on their faces for the poor pop star, safety even the activity organiser's were about to call the event off and have guards rush in and stop what was happening inside.

when the screaming stopped.

The door open to revel Cain with a satisfied smirk on his face dragging something behind.

As the camera's zoomed in it was revealed to be Sho and the other contestants unconscious in a buddle tied with rope. Each having a different amounts of paint on them. Sho was the worst as he was covered from head to toe in blue and green paint.

Cain continued walking, dragging them behind him not caring of what was happening around him or the stares he was getting from the terrified guards who were sent to stop him.

He walked out of the forest and left the pile of unconscious celebrities near the wide eyed instructor.

He then walked towards his sister who was waiting for him with a smile.

The instructor finally snapped out of her daze.

"The winner is Cain Heel!"

the was silence as not a single clap for the winner.

The Heels didn't seemed to mind as Cain changed back into his regular clothes and headed for their room with his sister. She looked proud..

Hours later Sho finally woke up.

Immediately people flocked him and bombarded with question about what happened in the factory. He said nothing.

He returned to his room with his manager Shoko Aki.

" what happened in there with you and Cain?"

At first Sho didn't say anything and she was about give up when he spoke.

"**something terrible**"

He had sweat all over his face while shaking. His faced turned pale as the events that happened in the factory flashed before his eyes. Shoko had never seen Sho so terrified.

**What Happened To Him..**

Days later, not one person would not know the name Cain Heel.

meanwhile..

"where am I?, why can't I see anything?"

**Reino ..**

"WHO THERE!?"

**Reino..**

" show yourself you...coward!"

**Reino you have been chosen to be a follower of a higher purpose..**

Mel: what do you think of this chapter? I left some mystery to what happened in the factory.

Sho: she's.

Reino: so.

Ren: scary!

Mel: how do you like the idea of a secret cult under the resort?

Reino: ...

Kyoko:...

Ren: how does she come up with this stuff?

Sho: best not to ask questions .

Reino: can we please talk about how little I APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!?

Mel: Are you jealous Reino-chan?

Reino:1...don't EVER CALL ME THAT! and 2...YES!

S,R,K:...wow... so honest. *sweat drop's*

Mel: don't worry your , silly, little head about it, you'll appear plenty in the next chapter.

Sho, Ren, Kyoko: ( struggling to hold back laughter)

Reino: *sends them death glares* Thank you!

Sho: (mumbles) attention hugger..

(ignores Sho)

Mel: You Get to be Converted to the light side!

Reino: wait..WHAT!?


	4. Mind Games Omake

Ming Games OMAKE

Sho: where am I?

Ren: why is it so dark?

Reino: WHY AM I TIED UP!

Mel: It good to see you're all awake…

Sho: Holy shit I thought I got rid of you!?

Mel: No. You can't get rid of me that easily. Kukukukuku.

Kyoko: She got even crazier than the last time we met.

Reino: *pale*

Mel: Now then you may all be wondering why you're tied up today?

Sho: no shit Sherlock.

Mel: *pressed a big red bottom next to her*

Sho: what is tha- AHHHHHHHHHHH *passes out*

Mel: now then are you willing to get along or do you me to shock you? *smiles*

Ren: that smile is even creepier than when I smile when I'm mad.

Kyoko: She owns you on that one.

Mel: I AM TALKING!

Reino: sorry.

Mel: now today I will be answering some questions from the readers. *hands paper to Ren*

Kyoko: ok…

Mel: by the way. Word them carefully or you don't want the Alex Zentsu problem again? *smiles sweetly while saying it in a tone that promised pain*

Ren: *eyes the paper with fear* Why did Reino turn into Alex?

Mel: oh yes the most popular question.

Reino: *leans forward*

Mel: hmmm….

Mel: I don't know.

R, K,R: * sweat drops*

Reino: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! IM OUT OF THE STORY BECAUSE OF YOU!

Mel: Reino….

Reino: *sees the danger* yelp.

Mel: shut up.

Reino: yes mama.

Mel: I needed something to happen after this entire story is called 'Mind Games'

Reino: * calm now*

Mel: Besides you're still going to be in it, you'll be trying to get your body back.

Reino: why does that sound off to me.

Mel: Kukukukuku.

Kyoko: *tries to move away*

Mel: NEXT QUESTION!

Sho: why are you such a bit-

Mel: Alex can you put him in the special chair please?

Sho: wait WHAT SPECIAL CHA-

ALEX: yes master.

Sho: unhand me you mindless drone.

Alex: It is done.

Mel: NEXT QUESTION

Ren: why haven't you updated for such a long time?

Mel: It because I didn't feel like it.

Kyoko: *sweat drop*

Mel: but some people actually like our little chat at the beginning and end of each chapter.

Sho: so why are we tied up you sociopath!

Mel: *press button and a tank of sharks revealed under sho seat*

Sho: *gulp*

Mel: if I invited you, you wouldn't have come and I wouldn't have fun *smiles*

K, R, S,R: *shivers*

Ren: Where is this story going?

Mel: I Have no idea.

Ren: *sweat drop*

Mel: I'm just coming up with stuff on the fly

Reino: and were the unfortunate victims of this crazy world.

Mel: you all signed a contracted.

Sho: * mumbles* that because you stalked us for 3 days and showed up at each of our work place.

Mel: did you say something? * Near a golden button*

Sho: *eyes it with fear* no mama.

Mel: good dog.

R,K,R: *snickers*

Mel: I'll be leaving I have to go to a meeting with the cast of Bakugan.

Ren: Aren't you go- *realises she left*

Kyoko: I hope somebody find's us.

Alex: don't worry I be here to keep you all company *evil laugh*

R,S,R,K: nononoNOONONONONO…


	5. Chapter 6

Mind Games

Here is a new chapter and I've got my thunder back!

Enjoy new chapter.

(Makes way to the car)

Ren: How was your Christmas holiday, Kyoko?

Kyoko: It was wonderful!

Ren: It's so peaceful, now that Mel is not around.

Kyoko: *nods her head in agreement*

#A street away#

Mel: *stares*

(Reino location)

Reino: *rocking back and forth* she's coming...she coming... she coming...

"who's coming?"

Reino: she's coming...she coming...

#Behind the window#

Mel: *stares*

(Sho location)

Sho: It's alright ,ladies there is more of me to go around.

Sho is in a herd of fan girls.

Mel directly across the street: *Stares*

Sho sees her and begins to back away.

Alex: and where do you think you're going?

Sho tries to escape but Alex ties him up.

Sho: Hey! let me go! you can't kidnap me!  
Jayne-Myu walks by and stops.

Sho: someone please help me!

Jayne-Myu: *Stares and begins to walk in Alex direction*

Sho: Thank God! I'm saved!  
Jayne-Myu *turns to Alex*:... Do you need any help?

Sho: *speechless*

Alex: Now that you mention it, he is heavy...

Jayne-Myu grins and helps Alex carry Sho towards a black van.

Alex opens the boot to reveal, it's full of water.

Sho: *Eyed the water in fear* nonononononononoNONONO...Ahhhh...IT COLD! LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPL-

Jayne-Myu shut the booth.

Alex: Thank you.

Jayne-Myu: *smiles* No problem.

I do not own skip beat.

Note for Sho Haters!: I'll be happy to put you into the introduction, just tell me your name and what you'll like to do to Sho.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Cain warning.

Sho closed the door behind him, slowly.

His heart beat sped up.

Every once in a while, he would look over his shoulder.

_You are safe here._

_He can't get you._

He murmured these words under his breath over and over again to smooth the growing fear in his heart...

He walked slowly through the factor, the lighting casted shadows over the objects in the warehouse. The shadows seem to twist into menacing shapes.

He throw a quick glance at the objects and he realised he was in an old prop factory.

_*creek*_ _*creek*_

He was so scared that he didn't notice a pair of cold dead eyes shining through the darkness, watching him.

He felt the gaze and whipped around, the eyes disappeared.

He breathed a sigh of relief and continued on...

A big shadow glided across the walls, Sho didn't notice the shadow taking form...

A wide beastly grin shone in the darkness.

_Your can't get away from me..._

_My prey._

The shadow continued to follow him, closely behind..

Sho passed by a mirror and stop before he back up, despite his fear, he looked at himself in the mirror and straightened any loose piece of clothing.

He froze in tear, two big black hands come down upon him.

Too afraid to turn around, he turned a ghostly pale of white and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"** Run Little Boy, I do enjoy a good chase**"

His pace speed up and Cain followed keeping to the shadows, he grinned like a lunatic.

"**Run,Run,Run, Run as fast as you can in the end I will get you!**"

Sweat rolled down his face.

"**MHAHAHA, Run little boy, run!"**

Sho eyes darted for anywhere he could hide from the demon that was haunting him. He ducked behind a black coffin, he thoughts that he was safe.

He could hear Cain whistle, the louder it got, the more his heart pounded in his ears.

He held his breath...

The whistle began getting quieter and breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his face.

Decided that he needed to get the hell out of the factory before he come back.

Before he even took a step forward, he heard a whizzing sound before he was yanked off the floor left dangling.

_not good! not good! I have to get out before- OH SHIT!_

Cain walked towards him and stop in front of him, he had a look of glee.

_Sick bastard!_

**" We'll it looks like the prey has been caught"** Cain spun Sho around making him free sick.

"P-please spear me...what do you want?" Sho asked weakly, Cain smile dropped and Sho wondered if he was thinking about letting him go.

Cain smile was back but at full blast "**Now why would I do that?**" Sho was suddenly reminded Cain was armed.

"**I'll do anything! Just let me go!**" Cain spun him faster, taking great pleasure in watching the Musician face go green. He grabbed Sho and yanked him towards him "**Listen you little shit! stay the hell away from my sister, I saw the way you looked at her, you tried to hit on her without even seeing her face. Now why did you do that?"**

Sho started to sweat, truth be told he thought it was Kyoko and he still had, his suspicious. BUT HE COULDN'T SAY THAT!

Cain seeing his hesitance, applied more force to his arm and Sho felt a shot of pain. "OKAY, okay. I thought she was Kyoko!" He confessed. He cursed his fear of pain, Cain titled his head to the right in confusion "Do you mean Kyoko Mogami? she quite the actor, she 's got quite the talent, she will go far"

Sho eyes widened, not believing that he and Kyoko had met. _When did this happen? Did he hurt her? Dammit, that stupid girl! she doesn't tell him anything, any more!_

Cain titled his head curiously "What, she to you?"

Sho didn't say anything and Cain brought his gun up his forehead, his finger on the trigger. Sho gulped, "Fine, she left her home and followed me here, like a sick puppy. She had no friends and she was ugly, the only thing she was good for was being a maid"

_BASTARD!_

Koun and Ren were seething inside while Cain didn't give to two fucks about the girl. He smirked "So you're a bastard that betrayed a girl that gave everyone for you and now you've fallen in love with her. **Pathetic.**" His words went straight for the heart without mercy.

Sho gritted his teeth "What do you know about me!?"

Cain gave a look that said he wasn't worth his time. "You better stay away from my sister, if I even see you anywhere near her. **I. Will. Break. YOU."**

Unknown to them a music box had started playing in the background.

**Half a pound of tuppenny rice,****  
Half a pound of treacle.****  
That's the way the money goes,****  
Pop! goes the weasel.**

Sho gulped and nodded his head franticly, he had gotten the message. Beside there were other fish in the sea.

Cain lowered his gun and walked away, Sho breathed a sigh of relief before shook in fear when Cain stood a couple of yards away.

**Up and down the City road,****  
In and out the Eagle,****  
That's the way the money goes,**

Cain turned around in one swift move, both paint ball guns directed at him and Sho tried to free himself by swinging , trying to snap the rope. His guns followed the movement.

Cain prepared to pull the trigger...

Sho swung faster..

**Pop! goes the weasel.**

_**BANG!**_

Done!

What do you think? Review, Fav/Fol and Happy 2015! In case you haven't figured it out yet this was what happened to Sho in the factoru.


End file.
